KSTP-FM
'''KSTP-FM (94.5 FM) is a radio station serving the Minneapolis-St. Paul, Minnesota area. It is one of the flagship stations of Hubbard Broadcasting, which also owns several other TV and radio stations across the United States, along with other properties. They have long been known on-air as "KS95". They play a wide array of music, including Adele, LMFAO, OneRepublic, Bon Jovi, P!nk, Florence + the Machine, and Leona Lewis. History in St. Paul, Minnesota]] Twin Cities stations were experimenting with frequency-modulated transmissions in the late 1930s. KSTP engineers had started running W9XUP at 29.95 MHz by 1938. This "ultra-short-wave" station continued regular broadcasts until at least 1944. Other Twin Cities stations also experimented with FM, but not as extensively. WCCO operated a low-power station, but it apparently went off the air quickly. WTCN's FM transmission stayed around longer, but remained intermittent. Hubbard launched KSTP-FM originally at 102.1 FM in 1947. The station shut down in 1952 and the license was cancelled,http://www.americanradiohistory.com/Archive-BC-IDX/52-OCR/BC-1952-12-29-Page-0071.pdf but it was re-established in 1965 on its present day 94.5 FM frequency. The station occasionally simulcast its AM sister's MOR format, and aired a beautiful music format until 1977. That year, KSTP-FM switched to soft rock as "KS95", later evolving into adult contemporary and their current Hot AC format. The station dropped 1980s music in July 2010 and imaging was changed from "80s, 90s and Today" to "90s, 2K and today." KSTP-FM served the radio flagship for the Minnesota Vikings from 1985-1987. The station's studios are located on University Avenue at the western edge of St. Paul, just a few steps away from neighboring Minneapolis. There is a large transmitter tower behind the station, though it is not directly used for broadcasts today. Instead, the station broadcasts from the Telefarm paired tower setup in Shoreview (shared with KSTP-TV, WCCO-TV, KARE, and WUCW). The current on-air personalities are: Tim Dunbar: 0000-0500 Morning Show: Shannon Holly, Ryan (Sally "Sals" as producer): 0500-0900 Dez: 0900-1400 Larry Moon "Moon" and Staci Matthews (Beaker as producer): 1400-1900 Darrin: 1900-0000 On Saturdays, _____ replaces Tim, Lauren replaces the Morning show, Dez keeps her time slot, Tim replaces Moon and Staci, and Devan Knight replaces Darrin. On Sundays, Karissa replaces Tim, _____ replaces the Morning show, Tim replaces Dez, Devan Knight replaces Moon and Staci, and Lauren replaces Darrin. Awards KSTP-FM has also won numerous Marconi and Crystal Awards from the National Association of Broadcasters, noting the station's dominance in its format and dedication to community service. The station's first Crystal Radio Award was won in 2004; it was won again in 2007 for public service awarded by the National Association of Broadcasters. Winners were honored at the Radio Luncheon on April 17, 2007, during the NAB Show in Las Vegas, Nevada. Club95 In March 2008 along with a new website KS95 launched Club95, a social networking site for both the listeners and the on-air personalities. This has since been discontinued, and replaced with the Loyal Listener Club. Past Slogans * "Always 95 and Sunny!" (1981-1991) References External links *KSTP-FM official website * *Radiotapes.com Historic Minneapolis/St. Paul airchecks dating back to 1924 including KS95 and other Twin Cities radio stations. *Rick Burnett's TwinCitiesRadioAirchecks.com Historical recording of KSTP and other Twin Cities Radio stations. Category:Hubbard Broadcasting Category:Radio stations in Minneapolis–Saint Paul Category:Adult top 40 radio stations in the United States Category:Radio stations established in 1965